callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Satchel Charge
The Satchel Charge'' ''is a remote detonated bomb, found in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: United Offensive. It works much like C4 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: United Offensive Satchel Charges are available for use only in multiplayer. They have a blast radius 100in larger than that of a grenade, damage sufficient to destroy a tank at full health if exploded underneath it, and a fuse of 7 seconds. They can be cooked, and are capable of causing severe shellshock for those lucky enough to escape death. On the downside, they are heavier than grenades and cannot be thrown as far, nor do they bounce as much. Although they can be picked up by players of any rank, players can only spawn with satchel charges if they are a Section Sergeant or a Platoon Sergeant. Uniquely, satchel charges may be detonated prematurely if they are damaged. Shooting at it, running over it with a vehicle, blowing it up with another explosive, or even melee attacks will cause it to detonate. This may pose hazards to the thrower, who can be blown up by their own satchel charge. Allies are safe from the explosion if friendly fire is deactivated. Image:satchel_uo.png|Holding a satchel Image:satchelthrown_uo.png|A thrown satchel Call of Duty: World at War Satchel Charges are thrown and detonated at the player's will. In single player, they are relatively unused, but in the mission "Blowtorch & Corkscrew," they play a large role as they are used to blow up 3 bunkers. The player will start out with only 3 satchel charges, but his stock can be refilled as many times as he likes from the several bags of satchel charges scattered throughout the level. In multiplayer, to use satchel charges, the perk Satchel Charge x2 must be used. Satchel Charges are mainly used to destroy tanks and lay traps. They do more damage to tanks than the Bazooka, but are much more dangerous to use, as the player must get up close to the tank to lay the charges, which puts them at risk of being picked off by other players or even killed by the tank itself. To destroy a tank, 2 can be placed on the underneath the back of the tank, 3 can be placed on the back of the tank, or 1 can be placed under the tank. Placing them on other parts of the tank will do damage, but less and it is much more effective to place them on the back of the tank, where there is less armor. The perk "Fireworks" is advised to be used in conjunction with satchels in an anti-tank class. With Fireworks, one player can easily take down a tank. Another good use of satchel charges is protecting objectives, for example the bomb sites in Search and Destroy, or flags in various game modes. Placing them near/on the objectives and blowing them up when the bomb is planted/the flag is being attacked can potentially kill the enemy and clear the way. Trivia *There are an increasing amount of players that spend their matches "Satchelling", where the player only uses Satchel charges to get his kills, be it planting and setting a trap or running backwards while throwing, then detonating. *With Flak Jacket, a player can "satchel jump" by placing a satchel, jumping and detonating the satchel. This is used to get into certain glitches. *In World at War, the only single player level the satchel appears for use in is "Blowtorch and Corkscrew", but a Marine can be seen using it in "Breaking Point," throwing it in the bunker the player has to clear. Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Explosives Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons